


challenge accepted

by cookiethewriter



Series: blue eyes and a heartbeat [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, dean is a pirate captain, merman/pirate!au, roman is a merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethewriter/pseuds/cookiethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: ambreigns au where roman is a merman and dean is a sailor/pirate</p>
            </blockquote>





	challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from Tumblr. I am 99.99% sure they wanted something like The Little Mermaid but I wrote them this instead. -thumbs up-

All his life, Captain Dean Ambrose had been told stories of mer-folklore; the ones where mermaids tempted sailors to their deaths at the bottom of the ocean, the ones where they were just another culture under the sea, an Atlantis, a myth that begged to be busted or confirmed or whatever. It wasn’t necessarily what he’d sought after, personally, but in the back of his mind the stories of his father’s and grandfather’s and great-great- _great_  grandparents’ expeditions burned photographs behind his eyes as he slept.

Rubbing a hand over his scratchy chin - the start of a beard he didn’t like to grow, because full beards on some men just didn’t look good, and he was one of ‘em - he looks out over the sea, the sun having set long ago and his crew settled in for a calm night. The moon cast an ethereal glow over the dark sea, rippling in the center and making its way out until water splashed the starboard side. 

In the still of the night, Dean could hear everything: the boisterous laughter and clapping of his men enjoying their round of beers, the flapping of his sail in the slight breeze, the sound of something breaching the wa…

His head whipped to the left, curls falling into his eyes as he scans the sea for movement, hand poised over his sword as he looks for anything that could have disturbed the quiet roiling of the water. 

And, in the distance, he can just make out a silhouette against the water: upper torso of a man, with thick shoulders and arms and a corner of his face illuminated by the moon, skin warmed with a tan and eyes a catching silver. 

And … Dean is _stunned_. 

Because he’s pretty _damn_  sure that nobody is _stupid enough_  to be swimming in the middle of the fucking ocean, nor did he - according to just his exposed torso - look the type to get thrown the hell overboard, no… memories of the stories he’d heard came rushing back, but before he can try to pull out his telescope, to get a closer look…

The man is gone. 

And Dean is _preeeeetty_  sure he saw the dark blue fin under the silver-white glow. 

“Holy fuck…” he breathes, blinking his eyes blearily before they blow wide, the blues searching, searching… but the mysterious torso is gone, now. 

“Holy _shit,_ ” he needs a drink, he decides. Because he’s about 98% sure he just saw a freakin’ _merman_  and it’s going to hang over his head like a storm cloud for the rest of his night if he doesn’t try to blot out the memory with booze. 

Yet, when he looks back out at the sea, just before he lets his heavy boots touch the stairs, he swears he sees the silhouette breaking the reflection of the moon; dark hair falling over his shoulders and fanning into the water, tanned skin, handsome face. Lips pulled into a little smile before he disappears back into the deep blue. 

Leaning heavily against the side of the ship as if it would help him get a better look, he licks at his bottom lip before shaking his head. “You motherfucker,” he smirks, then, the challenge read loud and clear, and he fixes the collar of his jacket before walking down the steps into the ship’s kitchen, his footfalls somehow lighter than before, despite his heavy boots. 

_Challenge. Accepted._


End file.
